Broken Heart, Salty Tears, New Love
by elfmaidenallora
Summary: Pan's heart has been broken but by who? She goes into outer space to train and when she comes back she's super saiyan! Some one dies? Who will heal her broken heart? Rated T for cussing and implied adult situations.


**Broken Heart, Salty Tears, New Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any or its characters.

"text"-speech

'text'-thoughts/metal conversations

text-that little annoying voice in the back of you head speaking

A lone girl sat crying, her short black hair covering her brown eyes and the tears that fell from them. As she cried the heavens opened, water falling to cover her tears and thunder sounding to cover the sound of this strong warrior's heart being broken. He had taken everything; her heart, soul, virginity, pride; and thrown it away as soon as a blond beauty came along.

Soon her eyes ran out of tears and she stood up determined. She shot off into the air heading for one destination, Capsule Corp and its space ships. Yes, Pan Son was going into outer space.

When Pan set down she knew right away that Bulma would never give her permission to take one of her ships but Vegeta, he would give her a ship if she played her cards right. Walking up to the secretary, she put on a sweet, innocent face. "Excuse me ma'am but I need to find Mr. Vegeta. I have a message for him from my Grandpa."

The secretary looked up and smiled sweetly, "Well you see, I could just give him the message for you."

Pan pretended to cry, "B-but Grandpa told m-me to give it t-t-to him directly."

"Oh dear don't cry. I'll direct you there." she said. Pan was rejoicing in her mind. 'Sucker.' she thought. After getting directions, Pan walked to the gravity room to talk to Vegeta. She arrived right as he was walking out, probably for a food break. "Vegeta!" Pan yelled out.

Vegeta turned and asked, "What is it brat?"

"Well, I need a ship."

"Go and ask the woman." he said referring to Bulma.

"But she won't understand."

"And you think I would?"

"Yes because you're a Saiyan-jin too!"

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! See I want to get away from all the distractions and train. But Bluma wouldn't understand, she'd say no, claiming that I'm too young. I'm 17 and a Saiyan-jin, I can take care of myself.

"Hn. Fine brat take ship 5. It has a gravity room and enough supplies for 3 years."

"Thanks Vegeta!" Pan called as she ran off towards the ship garage. She quickly found ship 5 and climbed aboard. She walked through the living room area, past the GR (gravity room), past the bedroom on the right, and straight to the control room. A single chair sat in front of the control panel for the pilot. Settling herself in, Pan typed in the required information into the database, searching for the perfect planet, one that was falling apart. The screen provided a picture of a blue-ish planet with bold white print saying, Sandro III. With the information on the screen, Pan estimated that she would have a year to train there before it was completely destroyed. With her destination decided the engines were egnited and the ship sent propelling into the vast darkness of space.

Down below, standing on the yard looking up, was a smirking Vegeta. He knew what the girl had gone through and was, dare he say it, proud that she chose to deal with it the Saiyan-jin way. Become stronger and eliminate all weakness. He knew that when she returned, she would be a true Saiyan-jin warrior. For now he had to go inform Goku's brats and his own family that she was gone. He was going to love the look on their faces.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

Pan put the ship on auto-pilot and went to investigate her new home. She walked down the hall and entered the first door she encountered which turned out to be the bedroom. It was just a bed, dresser, closet, and nightstand. She realized that she had left all her clothes at her house because she didn't want to run into her parents. Thankfully it appeared that there were clothes of all kind in the dresser and closet. To her right was a door leading to a bathroom. It had a sink, mirror, toilet, and shower. Continuing on her exploration she went back to the hall and entered the door on her right. It lead to the GR. Inside was many training weights and workout equipment, plus the panel that allowed her to change the gravity. Going back out, she walked into the living area. There was a couch, a TV, a refrigerator, counter top, and microwave.

Pan sat down as the reality of what she was doing caught up with her. She realized that she was going to stay out in space for as long as she could. She would even find an inhabitable planet so she could stay out training for more then just 3 years. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'I'm going to stay out here for no less then four years. I'll go home for my 21st birthday.' Having her next move planned out, Pan retired to her room for some much needed sleep.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

Back on Earth a group of very shocked people sat in front of an emotionless Saiyan-jin prince. "Wait…….my baby girl is out in space BY HERSELF!" an extremely mad Videl yelled in question at Vegeta.

"Yes." he replied.

"And you let her?" questioned Bulma.

"Yes."

"And did she say why?" asked Bra.

"No."

"But YOU STILL LET HER GO!" shouted an angry Gohan.

"Yes."

"S-s-she's gone?" asked a saddened Chichi.

"Yes."

"When's she coming back?" questioned Goku.

"Don't know."

"You don't KNOW?" yelled Goten.

"No."

"Dad," asked Trunks, "was she upset?" Everyone looked at Trunks wondering why she would be upset but kept their mouths shut. Vegeta simply looked, no, more like glared at his son, and turned and left. Leaving behind a group of angry and worried people.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

Two years had past and Pan was now located on Patheaon, a very lush planet that only had primitive life on it. She had been on Patheaon for about 9 months. She could still remember her training on Sandro III and how she had ascended to Super Saiyan-jin.

**_FLASHBACK_**

She had just been training when the bracelet HE had given her fell out of her pocket. As it tumbled down to the ground, her memories of HIM came dancing back. HIS smile and eyes as HE told her HE loved her. The day HE asked her to become completely HIS. The time when HE had told their parents and they had accepted HIM and her as a couple. Their first kiss, their first official date, and their first time. She remembered giving HIM everything she had and then she remembered the pain. The pain as HE started caring about HER more than HE did about her. The pain as she caught THEM together. The pain as SHE threw it in her face. The pain as she watched HIM confess HIS love for HER. The pain as HE told her HE didn't love her. The pain when HE told her to get lost.

Seeing the bracelet laying broken on the ground caused her dam to break, releasing all her bottled up emotions. Love, Hurt, Betrayal, Sadness, Confusion, Anger. Emotions pounded her, growing and consuming until all that was left was anger and hurt. Her chi skyrocketed with anger. More and more power was released until a peak was reached. Pan felt as if she was invincible, like she could never be defeated. She knew she had to have reached SSJ (Super Saiyan-jin). She went inside her ship wanting to see herself. As she did, she gasped. Her short black hair was now long and spiked. Not only that but it was a white-blue as well. Her aura was crackling around her and was now white-blue. But the thing that shocked her the most was her eyes; they were pure white.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

She also remembered her conversation with Vegeta about Saiyan-jin women. She had called to find out about her transformation and hadn't wanted to straight out tell him. So she asked about history and if there had ever been a SSJ that was a female. She could remember his words clearly.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"There was only one documented time when a female was able to achieve Super Saiyan-jin. It happened because her emotions got out of control." Vegeta had answered.

"You mean like an emotional break down." Pan had asked trying to compare it to her own transformation.

"Yes brat. Now shut up if you want me to tell you."

"Sorry Vegeta."

"Now as her emotions were released, her power rose just like other Super Saiyan-jins. Like male Super Saiyan-jins, her power peaked. But unlike male Super Saiyan-jins, whose hair turns yellow and eyes turn teal, she had long, white-blue, spiked hair and pure white eyes. Since female Super Saiyan-jins are so rare, every male, even those that had dead mates, went after her. Eventually too many men were fighting over her and causing mass amounts of chaos and destruction. She felt so bad about it she ended up killing herself. Later on it was discovered that she gave off a powerful scent produced so that she would mate a strong male who could beat all others."

"Um….."

"Ask your question brat."

"Would the scent have gone away?"

"No, not until she mated or accepted a male for a future mate."

"Oh."

"Why the sudden interest brat?"

"Um…… well, I was just wondering since I'm out here training and all. I'm gonna go, thanks Vegeta."

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

She had been on Patheaon for a total of 15 months. Her 18th and 19th birthdays had come and gone. She has trained everyday, all day except for meals and sleep. She had reached SSJ 3 and if she kept it up she would soon be stronger than HIM. She was now older and her body had finally started to look like the body of the woman she was. Her hair had grown to reach her waist and her eyes had a hardness to them that can only come from years of intense training. Lastly, she had regrown her tail. Pan had spent a lot of time training so that her tail was no longer a weakness. She had even managed to avoid transforming on the full moon. Pan had even made a friend, well not a talking one anyways. About 4 months after she had arrived on Patheaon she had gone for a walk and found an injured animal. It looked like a fox except it had six tails, was a shining silver with a blue crescent moon on forehead, and was the size of a tiger. Pan had helped the creature but afterward it kept coming back to her. But one day Pan found out a surprising thing about the animal and it had all started when she had randomly asked it why it was following her.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Pan looked at the fox-like creature and sighed saying, "Why are you following me?"

At once a voice appeared in her head. 'Well because you are my master of course.'

Pan jumped in surprise, "Who said that?"

'I did.' Thought the animal as it jumped up towards Pan to indicate that it was the one speaking.

"You can talk?"

'No I can speak to you telepathically.'

"Can I speak back to you?"

'If you work on it.'

Pan nodded as if in acceptance. Suddenly she remembered something that the creature said. "Wait! Did you say that I'm your master!"

'Yes. You saved my life so now it belongs to you.'

"But I don't want a servant."

'But I must repay my debt.'

"Well, I suppose……………but afterwards you have to be my friend."

'Really! A friend! I've never had a friend before'

"Well then I'll be your friend. Oh but I don't know your name! I'm Pan by the way."

'My name is Artemis.'

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Pan was training in the GR at 600 times Earth's gravity when she was alerted that CC (Capsule Corp) was trying to contact her. She turned down the gravity and walked towards the control room. As soon as she pressed the button to the transmission her fathers face popped up. "Dad?" she questioned.

"Pan," he started quietly, "something's happened."

"What is it dad?"

"Well Bulma,………"

"What about Bulma?"

"She's gone. She got sick and………..she's gone Panny. She's gone."

Pan sat there in silence. So many thoughts ran through her head that she was lost in them. It took Artemis calling out to her to snap her out. "Dad, how are they taking this?"

"Well, Trunks is spending more time with Tracey, Bra's simply moping around and crying herself to sleep, and Vegeta…………………he has mysteriously disappeared."

"Oh."

"Honey I want you to come home."

"No."

"What!"

"I said NO! I'm training and also now I can grieve this way as well. I'd bet anything that right now Vegeta's doing the same thing."

"But………but….."

"Bye dad." Pan finished as she terminated the signal. She walked back to the GR and started punching the hell out of the punching bag. She never noticed the tears streaming down her face, as the bag was sent swinging wildly from her punches. Finally, screaming, she punched the bag so hard that it was pulled off the ceiling and sent flying into the wall. Artemis, who was in the living room, heard the noise and went to investigate. What she found was a sobbing Saiyan-jin curled up curled up on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Artemis did not ask what was wrong; she simply walked towards the grieving Saiyan-jin and sat beside her. Pan turned towards Artemis and threw her arms around the animal's neck. She spent all her energy crying, until the Saiyan-jin had fallen asleep. That night Pan slept with Artemis as her pillow and her six tails covering Pan.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

It had been 3 years since Pan had left Earth. Bra sat on her balcony looking at the stars as if she was trying to will her beast friend back. She had left without a word and no one, save Vegeta, seemed to know why. And her father wouldn't even tell her. Bra could hear Trunks coming in and the giggling that signaled that Tracey was with him. Bra found it sickening how he just flaunted their relationship. Bra had decided that today she would force Vegeta to tell her what was going on. Shoulders squared in determination, she walked out the door and down the stairs to the GR. Knocking, she called out, "Daddy I need to talk to you."

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

'How could HE do that?' Bra questioned herself. She sat on her bed after having listened to Vegeta for half an hour. She now knew why Pan had left and she couldn't blame her for leaving. 'How could HE do that to her? HE was supposed to love her. Oh Panny, I'm so sorry. I should have noticed something was wrong.' she thought to herself. That night Bra fell asleep feeling like she had failed her best friend, one of the only people who understood her completely. "Forgive me, Pan." she whispered as the world became dark. Soon Bra was in the land of dreams but little did she know that her father, Vegeta, had heard her whispering to the night.

"I'm sure she will, Bra. I'm sure she will." he said as he vanished from sight.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

The sun shined on Pan as she stepped out of the ship for her first step on Earth in 4 years. She was now 21 and had returned home. At her right stood Artemis; happy to be able to see her master's home. 'Artemis.' Pan called out in her mind for she had learned how a month earlier.

'Yes master?' replied Artemis.

'I would like for you to remain in the ship for now. I must prepare my friends and family before they can see you.'

'Of course master.' came the reply as Artemis walked back inside.

"Home." sighed Pan. As she walked towards the door to CC she was suddenly plowed over by a flash of blue. "Bra get off!" cried a laughing Pan.

"Oh Pan I missed you soooooo much! And so much has changed since you left!" exclaimed Bra.

"Bra you need to get off, I have to say hi to everyone."

"Oh, of course." she said as she let Pan up.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

Pan was now standing in the garden looking at the moon. After a tearful hello, she was dragged to a party to welcome her back. She remembered that HE had been there with HER hanging off of HIS arm. Sighing Pan sat in peace, finally away from her way too overprotective father, her crying mother and grandmother, and all of her friends' questions.

"Sighing cause you long for me, right?" came a voice from behind her. Whirling around, she came face to face with HIM. His violet hair fell in front of his blue eyes. She could see marks on his neck, obviously hickies. His black outfit showed off his muscles that he had inherited from his father. Yes, in front of her stood her heart ache, her pain. In front of her stood none other than Trunks Briefs.

Growling she replied, "I would never want you."

"As I recall, it was you crying out my name as I took your virginity." he said as he moved towards her.

"That was before you became a lying, cheating, betraying bastard that deserves to rot in hell!"

"Oh how rude."

"Shut up!"

"Tell me was it me that caused you to leave?"

"Stop!"

"Was it because I chose Tracey over you?"

"Shut up!"

"Was it because she still keeps me interested where as I grew bored with you after the first time?"

"Stop it! Shut up!"

"Oh is poor Panny afraid. Does she not want to hear what I have to say?"

"Stop it!"

"Well guess what, if you thought I would want you if you were stronger then you were wrong. I'm going to bond with Tracey! She is to be my mate!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Pan screamed, her power exploding. The blast of power had knocked Trunks away and he lied there staring in shock and awe. " I am through listening to you! You said you loved me, you took my virginity, promised me forever, cheated on me, left me, and broke me. Then you have the nerve to try and throw it in me face? I am fed up with you. If you so much as talk to me again or look at me wrong, I will kill you."

During her rant, all of her family and friends had rushed out to see what was going on. As Pan looked at them she was faced with eyes full of judgment. That hurt her more than words could ever describe. Taking off, she flew back to the ship to be with someone who wouldn't judge her. That night she slept cuddled up next to Artemis and dreamed of better times.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

When she woke up in the morning she was soon aware of the fact that she was being watched. She turned over to look at the door where a bored looking Vegeta stood leaning against the wall. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and asked, "Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to get you. Tell me when you reached SSJ." grunted Vegeta.

"Well actually I was able to reach SSJ just before I called asking about it." Pan admitted.

"Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes. Do I give off that scent?"

"Yes, why do you think I just waited for you to get up?"

"Oh. Will it affect Goten and Trunks as well?"

"Most likely but you have found a way to lessen the affect."

"Yes."

"Hn." Vegeta grunted as her turned and started walking away. "Come woman; I'm hungry."

Pan sat there watching him walk away. "He called me woman." she whispered to herself. As she walked towards the house she started thinking. 'He called me woman, not brat. What does that mean? Does that mean anything at all?'

'Stop questioning his motives and are you really gonna leave me again?' Artemis questioned.

'Oh! Artemis I almost forgot! I'm so sorry! Of course you can come. I will wait right here for you.'

'Alright I'm coming.' Soon Artemis appeared by Pan's side and together they continued inside. Little did they know that they were in for hours of questions and odd looks from the unmated males.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

A couple months had passed and luckily Trunks had left and moved in with Tracey. He would soon mate the fucking bitch and be out of Pan's hair forever. Pan still wanted to kill the bitch especially after he ran into the bitch a week ago at the mall.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Pan and Bra were out buying cloths and talking about what had happened while Pan was away. Laughing, they walked into a store that sold dresses since Pan would need some sooner or later. But low and behold standing next to a row of dresses was Tracey. Pan and Bra were trying to ignore her when Tracey's high squeaky voice came from behind them. "Well I never thought I'd see you here Pan. I mean you're such a tomboy."

Turning around Pan asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's just that I can see why Trunks left you for me. Who would want a guy for a girlfriend?"

"Tracey?" Pan said in a sickly sweet voice. "Do you really think that he is still true to you? What makes you think that he isn't cheating on you with some other piece of ass? Because guess what."

"What?"

"He's walking by right now with a rather pretty redhead attached to his arm." Pan said with a smirk on her face. Trace spun around and there stood Trunks with another girl. Tracey stomped off in an angry huff leaving Pan and Bra to laugh about how gullible Tracey was. See that girl hanging off of Trunks arm was his married co-worker that was more like another sister to him. But Tracey didn't have to know that. Even though Pan and Bra were busy laughing about it , Pan had still taken Tracey's words to heart and they hurt.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Over the month Pan had started training everyday to keep up her strength. That morning she was walking to the GR for a morning training session. As she walked in she noticed that Vegeta was already training. He stopped as soon as she entered the room for he could still smell her tantalizing scent. He longed to have her but had been fighting the whole time.

"Oh I'm sorry Vegeta. I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave." she said while backing out. In a split second Vegeta appeared next to her and swung at her face. Pan dodged and jumped back. Vegeta simply said, "Fight." before attacking her again. He let out an attack of punches, Pan blocking each one. She tried to hit him with an uppercut but he dodged. They each powered up to SSJ and kept throwing punches and kicks at each other. After an hour of tiresome fighting, Vegeta gained the advantage. He saw an opening and attacked, pushing Pan against a wall. Vegeta had pinned her there with his body. His hands held hers above her head. Both fighters powered down and were breathing heavily. Pan looked into his eyes and gasped at what she say; lust, need, desire,…….love? Without giving her a chance to speak, Vegeta captured her lips with his own. He slide his tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission. Pan parted her lips and he tasted her, vaguely noticing that she tasted of strawberry and vanilla. Slowly his hands released hers and traveled down to her hips. Pac placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer. As fast as it began, it was over and Pan was left alone in the GR. "Vegeta?" Pan whispered to the empty space that had just been occupied by Vegeta. "What just happened?" Pan shook her head and flew off to find a place to be alone. She arrived at a waterfall and jumped into the water wanting to disconnect from the world. As she swam, thoughts of Vegeta filled her head. 'What's going on? Does he want me of is it just my scent? I wouldn't mind being with him.' See, secretly Pan had always loved Vegeta but knew he had a mate. She made herself love Trunks as a substitute. When Vegeta had kissed her it felt like she was dreaming. 'Vegeta what's going on?'

Unbeknownst to her Vegeta was also thinking about what had happened. When he disappeared he flew off to a cliff that overlooked the city. He sat there in deep thought, 'I lost control. I should have been able to resist. But Kami, those lips. No stop. I will not fall for Gohan's brat. I do not want her!'

Really? asked a voice in his head.

'Who are you?'

I'm you silly. Just more honest.

'So you're that little voice in my head that's supposed to tell me right from wrong. Where have you been all those years?'

On vacation.

'Really?'

Yup! I'm basically your opposite. I'm happy, honest, I like vacations, and can always tell how we feel.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Come on. You never really loved Bulma.

'What's she got to do with this?'

Everything. Now did you ever love her?

'No, I just lusted for her and had to stay for my brats.'

Now, as soon as Pan was born, what was the first thing that went through your mind?

'A female Saiyan-jin, why?'

And don't you even try to deny that you watched her closely.

'And?'

When you realized she had turned SSJ you wanted her but not because of the scent.

'Wait! What!'

You wanted her because you have always…

'…loved her. Oh Kami, I love her.'

Yup! Now, what you gonna do about it?

'Shut up.' Vegeta thought as he immediately took off towards Pan's chi.

Back at the waterfall Pan was lying on the grass, dying off. Her eyes were closed so the appeared to be sleeping with the sun caressing her skin making her glow. The wind flowed softly through her now long hair making cascade in waves around her. Vegeta's eyes took in all of this image, filing it into his memory for he was sure it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He walked forward alerting her of his presence. Pan sat up, looking at him she called out for him as if she was in great need, "Vegeta." He went and sat down next to her but looked at the waterfall as if afraid to look at her. "Vegeta, please." she pleaded needing answers.

"Pan………I……….I meant what I did." he said finally.

"But did you want it or was it just the scent?"

"Both."

"What?"

"I……………………well….the scent helped me……I………it gave me an excuse but…"

"But…." she pushed. Instead of answering in words, Vegeta turned towards her and kissed her, pushing all of his emotions into it. And she knew; she felt his love, but knew his pride would never allow him to say it. But she didn't mind because she understood him. As he pulled away, she smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck effectively making him fall, sprawled across the grass. Pan was pulled with him and ended up laying half on him and half on the ground. Vegeta allowed a small, almost nonexistent smile to cross he's face as he pulled her closer. Suddenly Pan groaned into his chest.

"What is it?" he asked hoping she wasn't regretting her decision.

"We have to tell our families." she stated burying her head into his neck. He just held her tightly knowing that this was the calm before the storm.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

Pan lay in her bed that night petting Artemis. 'Artemis, what do you think about what happened between Vegeta and I?'

'Well master, you love him and he loves you. That's enough for me. As long as you're happy.'

'Oh Kami! What will Bra and Dad think? What if they hate me?'

'If they can't accept that you're in love with Vegeta, then the don't deserve you.'

'But…'

"No buts! It doesn't matter how old he is or if he had a wife before, he loves you now. That's all there is or has to be.'

'Your right. Thanks Artemis.'

'Of course master.'

'Night.'

'Sleep well master.'

In a room across the house lay and lonely Vegeta. He was laying on top of the covers staring at the ceiling while thoughts of the future floated across his head. A future with Pan. He would move to the west wing and not use his old bedroom in honor of Bulma. He thought of having brats and what his brats from his time with Bulma would think. He thought about all the reasons that Pan's parents would come up with to keep them apart. He was at least 20 years older than her, he had already had a mate, he had kids, he used to be a ruthless killer; the list just went on and on. He wondered how far Pan would go for him. Would she be willing to give up her family for him? Vegeta fell asleep with that terrible question flashing in his head.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

Pan woke up the next morning with a wonderful idea. She shot out of bed, causing Artemis to jump in surprise. Pan quickly showered and dressed, eager to find Vegeta. She snuck quietly out of the house and to the GR where she knew Vegeta would be for his morning training. She ran inside and jumped on him, gripping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Surprised, Vegeta fell to the ground. "What's going on?" he asked with Pan sitting in his lap.

"I just had an idea. See my parents will come up with all kinds of reasons to keep us apart but each one can be dealt with except the age difference. But they can't complain if were the same age! I'm 21 and your 42 so if we were both 30 they would have now problem!" she exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"With the Dragon Balls, of course! And I could also wish myself to be a full Saiyan-jin."

"The Dragon Balls?"

"Yeah!"

"It would take awhile and the others couldn't be allowed to find out."

"I know. We'd have to be secretive and no one can find out. But I really think we can do it."

"Alright. I'll get the Dragon radar tonight."

"Yay! I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get some food. See ya later Veggie." she said as she kissed him and ran out the door.

"Veggie?" Vegeta asked the empty GR. Shrugging, he went back to his training.

Inside the house Pan made a huge breakfast for herself, Vegeta, and everyone else. Soon she had made a feast fit for a king. Bra choose that moment to make her entrance. She smiled and said good morning to Pan as she sat down at the table. "Hey Bra? Who else is here?" Pan asked.

"Um…….I think Trunks came in last night to sleep over with Goten."

"Oh, well, go wake them up would you? I'll get Vegeta." Now Pan made sure to send Bra to wake up Trunks and Goten because she knew that it was practically impossible to wake them, leaving her some time to spend with Vegeta. She walked out to the GR and opened the door revealing a training Saiyan-jin punching an invisible opponent. She walked over to him and soon he had turned around and powered down. They simply looked at each other. Suddenly Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on. Surprised, Vegeta wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Soon he felt her lick his bottom lip asking for permission which he immediately granted, parting his lips. She found that he tasted of cinnamon. She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"Nothing, just missed you." she replied. "Oh and breakfast in ready." Pan then tried to get away but was held tightly in his arms. Turning around, she gave him a questioning look. He simply leaned in and kissed her again before releasing her. Together they walked back towards the house. As soon as they entered both Goten's and Trunk's heads shot up trying to find the source of the wonderful scent. They both stared at Pan and Bra noticed.

"Hey guys, why are you staring at Pan?" she asked, causing Pan to look up. She found that indeed both sets of eyes were locked on her.

Trunks stood and went over to Pan and sniffed her mumbling, "Such a wonderful scent."

Pan pushed him away saying, "Stay away from me!" She managed to get Trunks away from herself but by then Goten grabbed her and started to smell her. "Get off!" she cried.

"But you smell so……….so damn good…" Goten stated. Vegeta decided to take matters into his own hands as he pulled Goten away from Pan. The threw Goten at Trunks causing both men to be knocked down. Vegeta stood in front of Pan as both men scrambled to get to her. "Get out of the way old man." growled Goten.

"No." Vegeta replied.

"Move!" Trunks yelled as they both powered up as high as they could, reaching SSJ 3.

"No." came Vegeta's reply again as he powered up to SSJ 4.

'ARTEMIS!' cried Pan in her mind. 'MY SCENT HAS MADE THEM GO OUT OF CONTROL!'

'I'll be right there master.' responded Artemis.

"What is going on with you guys!" cried Bra. "Goten, what's wrong!"

"Hello? Is anybody home?" called a voice. Tracey stepped into the kitchen completely oblivious to the current situation. "Trunks darling, I'm here for our date." Trunks didn't say anything, he just continued to glare at Vegeta. "Wait, why are you blond?" At that moment Artemis ran through the door causing Tracey to scream as Artemis used her magic to knock Trunks and Goten unconscious. Tracey ran towards Trunks and knelt down beside him. "What have you done to him!" she accused.

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Bra.

Pan turned towards Vegeta, "Will you explain it to them please?"

Nodding, Vegeta began, "Pan has reach Super Saiyan-jin. When a female Saiyan-jin is able to reach Super Saiyan-jin they will give off a scent to attract males to mate. Only strong males are effected so that the children will be stronger than both parents. Pan has been able to lessen the effect but lost control for a little while and that's all it took for them to lose control."

"Oh." Bra said.

"Um….what's a Saiyan-jin?" Tracey asked. All eyes, that were open anyways, turned to her.

"Trunks never told you?" questioned Pan.

"No. Why, is it important or something?" inquired Tracey. No one answered, they just simply sat down to eat. "Wait. Is it important?" Tracey continued to ask all throughout breakfast.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

That night Pan sat up in her bed waiting for Vegeta to show up with the Dragon radar. Soon she heard someone at the window. She turned on a lamp; the light spreading out to reveal Vegeta. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, pulling out the Dragon radar. Pan took it and gave it to Artemis who took off through the window. "You're giving it to Artemis?" he asked.

"Yeah I figure that she can do the searching without anybody noticing she's gone."

"Oh, alright." Vegeta stood to leave but found that Pan had a hold of his hand. "Pan I have to go to bed. Let go."

"No. Stay, please." Sighing, he allowed himself to be pulled down. Pan pulled the covers over them and cuddled into Vegeta's chest. He was still wearing a shirt and shorts, while she was wearing a thin nightgown. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep. That night Pan and Vegeta feel asleep in each other's arms as a skilled Artemis went in search of the Dragon Balls.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

It had been a few months since Artemis had left in search of the Dragon Balls for her master. Artemis only had one Dragon Ball left to find. She was in a forest following the radar and wound up at a stream. The two-star Dragon Ball was glistening in the water. It was just so easy to get when all the others were life threatening. Artemis sent a message to her master. 'I have them all, master.'

Back at CC, Pan jumped off the couch and took of to the GR, where Vegeta was training. She ran in and only said three words but that was all it took, "She has them." Vegeta grabbed Pan's hand and together they took off, flying towards Artemis.

When they arrived, Artemis had put all the Dragon Balls together. Vegeta called upon the Eternal Dragon. "Who has disturbed my slumber?" the dragon asked.

"Pan Son and Vegeta the Prince of the Saiyan-jins." Pan answered.

"Make your first wish." Commanded the Eternal Dragon.

"I wish we were both 30 years old." said Vegeta.

"Your wish has been granted. Make your second wish." the dragon said.

"I wish I was a full blooded Saiyan-jin." Pan wished.

"Your wish has been granted. Make your final wish." ordered the dragon. Vegeta looked at Pan for she had asked for the last wish. Pan turned towards Vegeta and looked right into his eyes as she wished, "I wish that Vegeta-sei and its people were alive." Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Your wish has been granted." the dragon said. Then his disappeared into the Dragon Balls once again before they were scattered all over the world.

Vegeta stared at the smiling Pan as she asked, "So you gonna say anything or are you just gonna stare at me all day?" Vegeta answered by hugging her and picking her up while spinning around in joy. Once he put her down they realized that there were 7 people's chi headed straight for them at high speed. "Well, I guess we have to tell them now." Pan stated as she stood by Vegeta looking towards the direction that the chi was coming from. Soon Bra, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, and Goku landed in front of them.

"Vegeta? Pan? Was it you two who called the Eternal Dragon?" asked Goku.

"Yes." Vegeta answered.

"But why?" Bra asked.

"Because we needed to so that we would be accepted." Pan replied.

"Accepted? But we do accept you, honey." stated Videl.

"No, mom. You will not accept us." Pan said.

"Us?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Pan and I. Together. Get it, brat?" Vegeta said coolly.

"Wait. Dad? You and Pan? Together? As in going to be mates?" Bra asked.

"Yes." Pan answered. Two growls could be heard as Pan stated that she and Vegeta were to become mates. Goten and Trunks had been unusually quiet for they had been trying to keep control. When Vegeta had said that they were together, the two men had snapped wanting her of themselves. Vegeta pulled Pan into his arms and kissed her neck where her neck and shoulder meet. He then whispered in her ear, "Kiss my neck and they will stop." She didn't question him but just did as he said, kissing his neck. Both Goten and Trunks stopped growling and seemed to be thinking clearer.

"Why did that happen?" asked Pan to Vegeta.

"You just picked me for your mate." Vegeta told her.

"Why?" asked Videl.

"Why? What do you mean mother?" Pan questioned her mother.

"Why Vegeta?" clarified Videl.

"Yes, why Vegeta. He had a mate already, is much too old for you seeing as how he ALREADY HAS KIDS. ONE OF THEM IS EVEN YOUR AGE! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF HE'S A RUTHLESS KILLER!" screamed Gohan.

"Well actually he stopped killing, remember son?" said Goku calmly.

"Indeed, and Saiyan-jins are known to take on another mate if a previous mate dies." stated Piccolo.

"And age makes no difference." Goku claimed while smiling at his granddaughter.

"Thank you Grandpa and Piccolo." Pan said. "And even if it did matter how old he is then it doesn't anymore."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore?" asked Gohan.

"We made some wishes on the Eternal Dragon." She replied to her father.

"What wishes?" questioned Goten.

"Well, I wishes to be a full blooded Saiyan-jin and for us to both be 30 years old." informed Pan.

"And the last wish?" inquired Trunks.

"She wished for Vegeta-sei and all of its people to be brought back to life." said Vegeta as he gazed at Pan proudly.

"Vegeta-sei is not destroyed anymore!" cried Gohan. "What were you thinking! You brought back a planet of ruthless killers!"

"Dad, I……." Pan began.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES BEFORE YOU WISHED BACK THAT PLANET!" interrogated Gohan.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Vegeta, effectively shutting Gohan up. "I will not let them conquer other planets anymore but you can not expect a warrior race to stop fighting completely."

"Wait. Daddy, you're going there?" asked Bra.

"Yes." he replied.

"To live?" questioned Trunks.

"Yes." he informed his children.

"Can I go too Daddy?" asked Bra.

"Of course." he told his daughter. Soon it was decided that everyone would go the Vegeta-sei and after staying there for about a month each person would decided if he or she wanted to stay or not. The group then decided to leave in the morning.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

After two months of space travel they had finally reach Vegeta-sei; home of the Saiyan-jins. Along the way Bra and Goten had started dating and planned to become mates, with Vegeta's consent of course. Trunks and Tracey had broken up before they became mates because he caught her cheating on him. And lastly, everyone had come to accept Pan and Vegeta as a couple. The couple planned on becoming actual mates when they were on Vegeta-sei.

Now they all stood in the control room as the ship descended through the planets atmosphere. As they landed, the ship was immediately surrounded by guards. Vegeta walked out and the guards gasped, bowing down to him. "Where is my father?" he demanded.

"Your highness, the king, is in his study." said a guard shyly.

Nodding, Vegeta called out to the group having them follow him. Together they walked through the vast hallways of the palace. Vegeta lead them through twisting hallways made of stone with huge windows that allowed the sunlight to flow in and chase away the darkness. Finally they came to a gigantic door that reached from the ceiling to the ground and had the symbol of the King on the middle of it. The symbol was a sword surrounded by fire that appeared to be twisting around like a snake. Vegeta knocked and a voice called out from within, "Enter." Vegeta motioned for everyone to wait for him while he went inside to speak to his father.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

Later that night, Vegeta and Pan could be found in Vegeta's chambers. After waiting for Vegeta to speak with his father, Vegeta had emerged telling Pan to come in. Vegeta had told his father that he had chosen his mate and was simply waiting for his father's consent. Pan had been presented to Vegeta's father and passed the test with flying colors. After all, who in their right mind wouldn't want a rare female Super Saiyan-jin to be their son's mate. Pan was now wondering around the room looking at all of Vegeta's stuff. Suddenly out of no where came two arms that wrapped themselves around Pans waist. Vegeta kissed her neck from behind and slowly worked his way up to her ear. He nibbled on her ear and whispered, "Tonight I will make you mine for all eternity." before he spun her around and kissed her full on the lips.

Later that night, Pan laid exhausted in Vegeta's arms, completely sated. Both man and woman were now sporting bite marks on their necks to tell everyone that they were mated Saiyan-jins.

_**timebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreaktimebreak**_

A month later the group was saying tearful goodbyes. Piccolo, Goku, and Trunks were returning to Earth. Trunks had no intention of becoming Vegeta-sei's Prince and future King. He had decided to go back to Earth and become the CEO of Capsule Corp in honor of his mother, Bulma. Piccolo was never even considering staying on Vegeta-sei for he had a planet to protect. Goku would never leave behind his wife Chichi, so he was heading back home. Videl and Gohan chose to stay behind with their daughter while Bra decided she wanted to be near her father. And well, Goten wasn't going to leave his mate behind and go halfway across the galaxy. Yup, you read right. Bra and Goten were officially mates. Bra and Pan were both going to be crowned princesses and Goten was going to be crowned prince in two months time. But the best news of all was that Pan was now living for two. Yes, Pan Son was pregnant with Vegeta's child or should I say children. After all that Pan had gone through she had finally found happiness even if it was in the arms of a warrior prince. Thus the story ends but we all know that the end is never really the end to the tale but rather the beginning of a new chapter.


End file.
